skies_of_fortunafandomcom-20200215-history
Hozavi
Industry: Fashion, textiles, gold, copper, and black stone mining Hozavi is a sky covered in mist, clouds, and water. To the west, the soars of Hoya Koku offer dense, opaque clouds and strong, swift winds. Most ships unfamiliar with the region often sail in HighSky, for fear of crashing while flying through the endless puffy clouds. To the north, low, flat spires shrouded in mist poke up from the Zadetsu soars. Small lakes sit in pools where valleys have formed in the craggy spires there. From Hozavi’s east come the brilliant colours and styles of the San Vito soars, where the newest trends and the best clothing emerge from the sewers, tailors, and seamstresses raised in the clusters of spires sprouting vivid vegetation yielding plentiful dyes. Capital - Fokuya I am old enough to remember the great cities that once claimed themselves independent capitals. I recall the pyramidal rooftops of Meriel, peaking just above the mists that rolled in from plains on which it lounged. My nose will never forget the pungent pigment pools of Nov I’bah, where every fruit and flower was pulped until the dye market’s brilliance put the falling rainbows to shame. But with the turning of the Ages, the sandy capital of Fokuya was honoured by those other great cities to the surprise of all who lived outside of the freshly named Hozavi sky. Rumours flittered like sparrows between spires, but none who now live in Hozavi dare contest that the sky’s capital should be the reborn city of icons, where pilgrims flock to thank long dead martyrs and saints in the ruins that are held propped up between clay buildings as bleached as a five hundred-year skull. There, in those straight streets winding in patterns invisible from above and without, but obvious to all who walk those narrow throughways, past fetishes forgotten and emblems eager to encroach on the mind, is the true city of Fokuya. Fokuya -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Major Settlements Meriel -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Nov I’bah -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Settlements *Alu *Haki *Oto *Taru *Jwa *Houki *Liaru *Ruira *Elima *Beacon *Bastius *Trilla *Lumin *Spandia *Gerneth *Sunspar *Ceara *Dera *Eventide *Gave *Eston *Dewn *Pitta *Ghee *Ullage *Sadie *Mercuwa San Vito *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 Soars *Eyeloop Soar *The Bleak *Kodayu Heights *Soar of Cape Jewel *Thousand Leaves Soar *Fragrant Stream Soar *Forgotten Soar *San Vito Push *Mist Ivy Circuit Zadetsu, Sleeping Northern (Ages of Rule) A crew of travellers came to these lands from different skies. they found a group of low spires, flat and broad shrouded in mist. they settled on these islands and became the founding elders with each crew taking a share of the lands found. Their captain said, let me take the misty plain and I shall make it a home for all, and I shall call it Meriel after my first and last love. Their architect said, let me take the highest point, the only spire that touches High Sky, and on it I shall build Beacon for all. The three sons of the captain, Bastius and Trilla and Lumin said, let us each take a corner and hold up our father. The scholar said, I will act as envoy to court and so I will sit as the spindle to the Inner Rim, and so be called Spandia. The armsmaster said, I will work the mines in the northern spire, and let my home be Gerneth, that our fortune will grow. The windchaser said, I will take the eastern guard called Sunspar, and build a hold for all to who seek welcome. The seer said, I will hide the wealth and wisdom of our home in my heart, Ceara, just outside of our chest. The last of the crew settled towns to themselves; Dera, Eventide, Gave, Eston, Dewn, Pitta, Ghee, Ullage, Sadie, and Mercuwa. Category:The SkiesCategory:The SkiesCategory:The SkiesCategory:The SkiesCategory:The SkiesCategory:The SkiesCategory:The SkiesCategory:The Skies